1. Field of the Invention
Personnel in the underwater industry such as the oil industry and the Navy have a need for an improved method for cutting pilings at or near the mudline with attendant requirements for (a) diver transportability, (b) operation in zero visibility conditions, (c) positive, diver activated safety controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, the usual method is to employ a hydraulic chain saw which is operated by a diver underwater to cut the piling at or near the mudline. The piling may be wood, iron or concrete or other suitable material which is used as a structural support for wharfs, bridges, etc. However, the hydraulic chain saw represents a diver hazard in low visibility surroundings.
Another technique for cutting pilings involves the use of explosives however, for various reasons these are not suitable in many operations.